Marry You
by dudeNgaSkxawng
Summary: It was a beautiful night and they were looking for something to do after leaving a friends party. Luckily she knew this little chapel.
1. Prolog

It was a beautiful night. The sky was cloudless so the stars were shining down and the moon was full. You could see two young teens, both blonde, walking a little off balance down the empty street.

The blonde boy had his left arm draped around the blonde girl's shoulders, her arms wrapped around his waist. They had just left a party at a friend's house, bored after being there for three hours. Neither wanted to go home and were trying to find something else they could do.

They've been walking in silence for a full three minutes when the blonde girl looks up at him at her male companion. "I know this little chapel on Breaks Boulevard we can go, no one will know."

The blonde boy gave her a bemused look before catching on to what she was saying. "Oh come on Quinn," they're both a drunk and he knew this wasn't going to be what she wanted in the morning.

Quinn shook her head, "Who cares if we're wasted Sam. We've got a pocket full of cash," she pats his chest right were the inside pocket of his jacket would be, "we can blow. And if we wake up and we want to break up, that's cool."

Sam pulled her closed, smiling, "Well then I'll go get a ring and we'll let the choir bells ring."

The girl smiled up at him, "Come on," she tugged the front of his shirt, removing her arms from around his waist before hand. She then took his hand and started pulling him towards a ring store she knew about.

#!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$ #!$

They were both standing in front of a priest in a small chapel. Sam was surprised that the priest was even doing this. Reason one being they were underage, reason two being they were completely wasted.

The priest stood in front of them, bible open going over the proper saying and what not's for Quinn and Sam to be properly married. When he came to the "Do you, Sam Evans, take Quinn Fabray to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? For richer or for pourer? Till death do you part?" the two teens where facing each other, holding hands.

The boy looked straight into Quinn's eyes and without any hesitation said, "I do."

The priest turned to Quinn, "And do you, Quinn Fabray, take Sam Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For richer or for pourer? Till death do you part?"

Quinn smiled up at Sam with love in her eyes, "I do."

The priest nodded closed his bible tucking it safely under is arm. "You may now kiss your bride."

Mr. Evans took Mrs. Evans face in between his hands, bringing her in for a kiss.


	2. 3 hours earlier

_Three Hours Earlier_

Sam sat on Puck's couch waiting for everyone one to arrive. He would have been spending his time with Quinn except that she spending the day with Mercedes shopping and preparing herself for going to the first party at Puck's she's been to since Beth happened. He picked up his Pepsi uncapping it and taking a sip. It was the soda he made Puck get him so he had some type of non-alcoholic drink to have at the party. He knew how Quinn felt about alcohol.

He turned toward Puckerman, "Dude, how much longer tell people get here?" The boy with a mo-hawk appeared from the kitchen with a six back of beer in his hand.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" the blonde boy shrugged, "Man they come when they come."

Sam rested his head on the back frame of the couch as Puck went back to the kitchen to finish setting up the display of alcoholic beverages. He started to slightly tap his feet on the ground as he counted backwards from ten. As soon as he got to negative two he heard a door bell ring. "Yo, Lady Lips, go get that!" Puckerman's voice rang from the kitchen.

Sam got up from his seat on the couch, soda in hand, and walked over to the front door. When he opened it a tall Finn was standing in front of him with his arm wrapped around Rachel's small frame, he kind of felt like he was standing next to Goliath and a Umpa Lumpa. Finn held out his fist which Sam automatically bumped. "Has the party started yet?"

The shorter of the two boys shook his head, "Naw, you guys are the first to arrive." Finn nodded before directing Rachel into the house's kitchen.

After that it took exactly an hour for everyone to come to Puck's house. Quinn and Mercedes were the last two to arrive. Once Sam laid his eyes on his girlfriend he leapt from the couch he was sitting at and made his way over to them. He drank all his soda thirty minutes ago and had been sipping on a beer ever since. When Quinn saw she raised an eyebrow as if silently asking him why he was drinking it.

Sam shrugged, "I ran out of my soda. It's my first one."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something when Kurt appeared, "Hello," he hiccupped and Sam smelt some alcohol radiating from his breath. "Puck told me to tell you," he pointed to Mercedes and Quinn, "that the beverages are on the kitchen table and you can go get it yourself." He swayed a little and Sam put his hand on his friends shoulder to keep him steady.

"Dude, you drunk?" Kurt shrugged. The blonde shared an amused smile with the two ladies, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

Quinn took Sam's hand and started directing him toward the kitchen. When they reached the table Quinn stated, "You know the last time I was at a party at Puck's I ended up drunk and pregnant." Sam watched her as her eyes flicker between the many alcoholic drinks. "Which one of these do you think is the lightest?"

He turned his gave to the drinks, "That one," he pointed to a light colored beer, "I think."

Quinn gave him an amused smile "Reassuring."

"I tried to get Puck to get some _non_-alcoholic drinks but he wouldn't budge. I was lucky he let me buy that Coke." He held up his own beer, "Sadly that didn't last that long."

Suddenly Puck appeared in the kitchen, "Hey get your asses out here."

"We've only been here for five minutes Puckerman." Sam looked at Quinn, who was holding the un opened bottle of beer in her hands.

"Doesn't matter get out here," the guy with the mo hawk said, "We can't start without you."

"Start what?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Get out here and find out," then Puck left, the two blonde's following shortly behind.

When they walked into the leaving room everyone was sitting around the coffee table with a hat seated in the middle. Quinn sat down in an empty spot on the couch next to Mercedes and Kurt and Sam sat in front of the floor in front of her leaning against her legs. It wasn't long before Sam found out what the game was. I was like the ultimate truth game. In the hat was everyone's name, someone would pull out a name ask that person a question then pass it on. It was interesting what Sam learned about from his fellow classmates. It was some pretty intense stuff. He learned Mercedes used to have a crush on Kurt, Finn had kissed Rachel _twice_ while dating Quinn, some dude named Greg have weird fantasy dreams about monkeys, and Puck had a weird thing for Coach Sylvester.

Two hours later Quinn and Sam decided it was time to go, a good amount of alcohol in their system for drinking during the game. Neither knowing that they where going to get married that night.


	3. hiatus

**I'm gonna be putting all my stories on hiatus for a little while, writer's block and all. As soon as they're gone I'll be posting.**


End file.
